Lucy of Dragon Heart
by YukiAsunaYuki
Summary: After returning from Edolas Lucy gets ignored by the guild after they find out she was not dead. After being ignored by the guild for six years she gets kicked out of her team. After she left the guild and went back home her mother showed up at the guild surprising everyone. After Layla went to Lucy's house she agreed to take Lucy with her and train
1. Chapter 1

**At the guild~~~**

Everything was different since Lucy left. Natsu and Gray were not fighting anymore, Ersa wasn't eating her favorite strawberry cakes, Happy was not eating fish either, Mira was not smiling anymore. The guild became quiet. There were no fights or things flying across the room. Members of the guild were not doing their usual routines.

 **Flashback before Lucy left ~~~**

Lucy was sitting in her usual spot drinking her favorite milkshake. She was looking at the gild members partying for their dear friend who supposedly came back from the "dead" after their incident at Edolas. Since then everyone has been partying.

 **Lucy's POV ~~~**

It's already been six months almost seven and I've been ignored by the guild and worst Team Natsu which I thought were my best friends. The only people who do talk to me were the members who joined Fairy Tail after Lisanna supposedly died. Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and some other members which were Master, Mira, Laxus, Levy, Gray, Lisanna, and the exceeds.

Lisanna would sometimes come and try to talk to me when she was not surrounded by the other guild members. So things can't get worse right. Today is a special day for me. It's my birthday and my mom's anniversary.

When I walked in the guild I greeted everyone like I always do as usual no one replies only my true friends turn and greate me. I went to Mira and asked for a strawberry milkshake, she gave me a smile and went to get me my drink. While I was waiting for her I felt someone pat me from behind, when I turned around I was surprised to see team Natsu standing in front of me without Gray and Happy. "Um...hi do you guys need anything?" I asked "Not really. We just came to tell you that we are kicking you of the team." Natsu responded with an bored expression. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "C-can you s-say it again?" "Like he just said you are of the team" this time it was Erza who answered me. "But why. Why would you do this to me why." I stated trying to hold back my tears that were threatening to come out. "Well you see you are not that strong and you always complain on how we never get the full reward because we keep destroying things. Also you were more like Lissanas replacement." Erza stated like it was so obvious. "And you can take this chance to take some solo missions and train to get stronger."Natsu said. I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel my spirits threatening to come out and I've been forcing them not to but I had enough so I just let them come out on their own and do whatever. I've had enough today. "Ok fine then don't come to me later on and asking me to comma back to you guys cause I've had enough with you people." After that I left the guild and went back home.

 **Back at the guild ~~~**

After Lucy left the guild everyone was quiet and looking at team Natsu. Natsu opens his mouth to say something but was cut of by Lisanna "You know what Natsu I'm not joining your team this is not what I wanted I wanted to go on missions with Lucy. I never wanted you to kick her out so don't even think of asking me to join the group." After she finished speaking she left the guild to try and see if she can catch up with lucy.

But before she could walk out of the guild someone burst in the door everyone was surprised. To see that person. "Umm Lucy-san? What happened to you? Why do you look older?"Wendy was the first one to talk. "What are you talking about I'm not old ok? By the way I'm not Lucy." The woman said " Then who the hell are you and what do you want" this time it was Natsu who spoke up. "First my name is Layla Heartfilia I'm Lucy's mother second now that you know who I am then you should know what I'm here for. I'm here for my daughter Lucy." Layla responded.

Everyone was shocked after hearing what she said. "Sorry but we heard from Lucy that her mom passed away when she was little there's no way you can be her mother." Makarov spoke up some guild members nodded in agreement to what the master said. "That may be true but that's personal information. So where is my daughter." Silence filled the room until Lisanna spoke up "She left a few minutes ago." "Do you know where she may be at." "I think she went back to her apartment I was about to go to her place when you came in."Lisanna stated. "Would you mind showing me the way?"Layla asked. "Ok"

 **Lucy's POV ~~~**

I couldn't believe them I trusted them and they betrayed me like I was some piece of shit. Yes I admit that I'm not the strongest in the guild but they don't need to say those things to me like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I've had it with Fairy Tail I was hoping to feel safe loved and have a feeling of a real family after my mother's death and after running away from my father. All I wanted is a place to call home that's all I've ever wanted. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door I went to get the door. I was shocked to see the person standing in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Uhm ~ Lucy are you ok. I'm sorry for what Team Natsu said to you but I never wanted you to get kicked out of the team. You're my best friend since I came back from Edolas. I'm sorry this is all my fault." Lisanna said. I could tell that Lisanna was telling the truth I never blamed her for what happened back at the guild. "It's ok Lis I don't blame you.

I'm happy to know at least someone cares about me and doesn't think of me weak useless piece of shit."Lucy says. They hug each other for a while until they were interrupted by the person that was standing next to them the whole time which they had forgotten about. Lisanna looks at Layla and then leaves after saying her farewell. Lucy couldn't believe that the person standing in front of her was real. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes until Layla said "Lucy my dear I'm home" after hearing those words Lucy broke into tears. "No way. It can't be I thought …"Lucy said "I know dear I'm sorry for leaving you alone with your father I never thought he would treat you that way. But I didn't have another choice I had to go unnoticed so all I could do was to fake my death." Layla said.

Lucy jumped up and embraced her mother and cried in her mother's embrace Layla tried to calm her down. "You don't know how much I missed you mom ,I'm sorry." Lucy said. Layla was startled after hearing Lucy apologize to her "Why are you apologizing to me I'm the one that should be apologizing" "Because l'm weak and useless. I can't even protect myself. I always have to be saved by others." Layla was sad to here what Lucy was saying about herself.

That's when a golden light appeared and Aquarius came out. When Layla saw her she could see that Aquarius was angered, she knew that this time it was serious since she had never seen Aquarius so outraged before. "What happened to her why is she saying this things about herself" Layla asked the angry Aquarius. "It's that stupid guild of hers the ignored Lucy's existence after one of their friends who _**supposedly**_ came back from the death. After seven months of ignoring her the first thing her team and the whole guild the first thing they do is kick her out of the team and calling her weak!" Her voice kept raising and you could easily hear how angry she was. Some of you might be wondering why was she mad? Didn't she dislike Lucy? Well that was never the case she loved her cared for her she just doesn't express herself really well.

 **Aquarius POV ~~~**

Some people might think that I hated Lucy but I never did. After Layla left I basically raised her aside from the maids and that ruthless father of hers which I still don't get why she forgave him so easily. It may be true that while they were stuck in Tenro Islam her father sent gifts to her apartment every year on the day of her birthday. But still I dont get why she forgave him he basically just forgot about her when she needed him most. He abandoned her treated her like a tool or just an item which you can just throw away when you are done using it.

That's when I promised that I would protect her no matter what I promised Layla that I will protect her and bring her to a place in which she could call home. But now I'm wondering if it was the right choice to bring her to Fairy Tail. The only reason that I let her stay is because she was very fond of this place when she was a child until now. At first when I saw how they fought to protect her from her father to take her back to that mansion in which he just wanted to marry her to some wealthy familie just for his business I thought she found true friends and finally found a real familie.

But now I'm having second thoughts after I saw how they ignored her existence for seven years just because on of their supposedly dead friend came back to life when they came back from Edolas, and when they finally talked to her again they kick her out and call her useless. Now that layla was back and when she heard what I just said I knew she was angry and just containing her anger and controlling herself from going to that guild that say the think of every member as family and will never look down on them. But when Lucy heard what I said about her guild she responded to me and said "Please Aquarius don't speak of them like that it's not their fault I know that compared to them I'm really weak. So from now on I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore I'm going to quit the guild and go training."

When I heard her words I felt disbelieving but proud our little princes has grown up to be so strong. With that I went back to the celestial realm.

 **Layla's POV ~~~**

When Lucy responded to Aquarius' comment on her guild I was so proud and happy that my little princes has grown up to be so strong."Please Aquarius don't speak of them like that it's not their fault I know that compared to them I'm really weak. So from now on I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore I'm going to quit the guild and go training." After what Lucy said Aquarius went back to the celestial realm and I had a great idea I will take her with me to train to the Dragon Realm.

"Hey Lucy do you want to train and become the strongest dragon slayer?" I asked her. "But I thought that all the dragons have disappeared in the year 777" '"Well you see when I left you behind with your father I went back to the dragon realm and causing the dragons having to also have to go back because of Acnologia which I assume you know who he is" "Yes mother I know about him. I've heard that he is a dark dragon that was transformed from a human"Luce said. "So do you want to come with me and go train with the dragons" I asked her once again. "Of course yes I would love to go with you and train. I'll become the strongest mage and dragon slayer. I'll show them that they were wrong to call me weak and useless."

Luce agreed to my offer with such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but just smile at. "But first are you going to live the guild? Cause if you are you have to find a way to erase your guild mark." I stated. " yeah sure, why not, I've been thinking of leaving the guild right after what they have said to me, and after clearing my mind after coming home. Oh! And one more thing we don't have to go back to the guild to get my guild mark erased." I was startled and surprised by her answer. "Why won't we need to go back to your guild to remove your guild mark"I asked her confused. "Because I know the spelling and know how to remove it myself." She told with a big smile on her face.

After that she started to remove her mark and we decided to leave today after she finished writing her letter to her friends Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Levy, Gray, Lisanna, the exceeds and the Guild Master Makarov.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 After Leaving Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy's POV ~~~**

It's been so many years since I've been there. I remember living here when I was younger. I used to be so happy before mom left me alone with dad, and he started to ignore me. It was because of him continuously ignoring me for so many years that I decided to run away from home. That's how I meet Natsu and he took me to Fairy Tail. I thought I finally found a place that I could really call home. After everything we have gone through the idea of being ignored by the guild never crossed my mind. But now everything will be different I will make my own guild along with mom. But first we will buy back our estate the Heartfilia concern. We will make a guild that really treats everyone as family and everyone will train together.

Everyone can have their own exceed since they started to leave here after the Edolas event and everyone can become a slayer of any kind and element. About my magic I still use celestial magic but now I am more powerful and hold more types of magic than just that. I'm a elemental dragon, God, and fairy slayer. I can also do every other kind of magic like Erza's requip, Gray's ice make, Mira's take over magic, basically all the magic you can think of. The reason I came back to earthland was because I am going to create my own guild with my mom.

 **Layla's POV ~~~**

I'm so proud of Lucy after so many years of hard and challenging training she became so strong surpassing everyone else but still caring and gentle to others. I was surprised when she told me that she wanted to create her own guild and making me the guild master. I still don't know where she was going to make the guild but she told me that I would like the place once we got there.

 **Normal POV ~~~**

Lucy and Layla were peacefully on the train waiting to get to their destination to their destination when the train came to stop. Standing up Lucy noticed that they have arrived to their destination. "Mom we are here. Let's get going." Lucy excitedly told her mother. "Ok, Ok. Try to calm down a bit hon." Layla answered while getting up from her sit and gathering their things. When they got of the train Layla was surprised to see the place where they were at. It was where they lived before and their home. The Hartefilia estate.

 **Lucy's POV ~~~**

When we arrived to our estate I could see the surprised look on my mom's face before she turned to look at me with a confused and disbelieving expression on her face. "Lucy h-how. D-don't tell me this i-is where y-you no we are g-going to make the g-guild."

"First of all I bought back the estate with the money I've saved all this years and yes this is where we will make the guild. I want every member to feel at home when they are at our guild." I told her. "Then what do you plan to name the guild." Aster thinking for a while I came up with the perfect name "Dragon Heart" I told mom. "Dragon Heart… that's a good name but why?"

After making sure that we were alone in a private place I said "Well I was thinking that since I'm a elemental dragon, God, and fairy slayer and know all kinds of magic I'm thinking that we could go around and find our members and teach them slaying magic. Also since we know that the dragons, gods, and fairies all have a human form they can train the members, but each member can only learn one type of slayer magic for either dragon slayer, god slayer, or fairy slayer." "Thats a preti good idea. Then we could make the trainings private so people won't find out. That will be the biggest secret of our guild." mom said. After agreeing we went in to the estate and started to get things done.

 **2 Years Later**

 **Normal POV ~~~**

Two years have passed and Dragon Heart has been gaining more fame and more new members, but the members that are the better known within the guild is the strongest team of Dragon Heart, Team Star Heart.

 **At Fairy Tail**

It's been six years since Lucy left things have been going back to normal but whenever Lucy's name is mentioned within the guild the guild will become all quiet and some of the members will start sulking around the guild.

 **Flashback after Lucy left ~~~**

 **Lisanna's POV ~~~**

After Team Natsu kicked Lucy out of the team she never came to the guild again. I thought that it may be because she still needed time to think things through and calm her emotions. Also with her mother coming back to her she might need some time to catch up with her mother, but it's already been a month and she still hasn't showed up to the guild yet and I'm starting to get worried about her and for some reason I can't get this feeling of uneasiness out of my chest as if something bad is going to happen. When suddenly the doors were slammed open and there stood Wendy and Carla next to her trying to calm her, that's when I noticed that Wedny was crying with some letters in her hands.

 **Wendy's POV ~~~**

It's been a month now and Lucy-nee hasn't come to the guild and I was getting worried. I know that maybe she just wasn't ready to see the guild after what happened with Team Natsu or maybe she just needed time to catch up with her mother. But a month has already passed and I was starting to miss and worry about her.

That's why I decided to got to he apartment with Carla to see if she was fine. When I got to her apartment no one responded when I knocked on the door so I went to the landlady and asked her if Lucy was at home I was shocked at what she told me "Oh...Miss Lucy left the apartment with her mother a month ago. Didn't she tell you guys?" "What do you mean that she left? She left on a job right?" I pleaded not wanting to accept the truth that Lucy has left "Sorry miss but what I meant is that she left for good and if I'm not wrong you guys have done a great deal to her. She might not be coming back either" after hearing what the landlady said I broke down into tears. "Sorry but do you mind lending us the key to her apartment? She might have left a not for us." Carla asked the landlady and she agreed.

After we got into her apartment I could tell that she's been gone for a while now since her scent was not as strong as usual there was only a faint smell left. That's when Carla called out to me "Wendy come here she left some letters for us." after hearing that I ran to Lucy's room where Carla found the letters "There's a letter for everyone Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Levy, Gray, Lisanna, the exceeds and the Guild Master Makarov and also one for you." I took the letter that was addressed to me and started reading it.

 **To Wendy my dear sister**

I never thought that this would ever happen but I just can't take it anymore. I'm leaving with my mom to train at a special place but I'm not sure when I'll be back but I promise to visit you when I can. To me you have always been a younger sister that I've always wished to have. I'm just sorry that I could not stay by your side anymore. When I get stronger I promise to come back and visit.

Love Lucy your unreliable sister

After reading the letter I broke down into tears while holding on to the letter and with Carla next to me trying to comfort me but I know in the inside she was also as sad as I was the only thought I had at that time was _You are not unreliable Lucy-nee, you brought me to Fairy Tail when I lost my guild and gave me the love that I needed I love you so much you are my dear sister as well I miss you so much please come back soon._ After that I went running back to the guild with the letters.

 **Back to Lisanna**

When I saw Wendy bursting into the guild doors and noticed the letters and Carla trying to calm her down me, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Levy, Gray, the rest of the exceeds and the Guild Master Makarov went over to her with concern written on our faces. "What's wrong Wendy? And what are those letters on your hand?"I asked. "Lu-Lucy-nee left. She's gone!"she said. I was so shocked that I couldn't reply that's when Mira-nee spoke up "what do you mean Lucy's gone."

All Wendy could do was to hand us each our respective letters but two other ones that I assume was hers but I don't know about the other one which I could tell that she was about to rip holes through it out of rage. After I started reading my letter I couldn't hold back my tears anymore after I finished reading my letter and looked up I noticed that everyone who received a letter from Lucy was crying and the other guild members were confused by our behaviour. All we could think of was _Lucy please come back soon we miss you._

 **Normal POV ~~~**

When the guild saw that Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Levy, Gray, Lisanna, the exceeds and the Guild Master Makarov were crying after reading the letter Wendy gave them some letters they couldn't help but wonder _what's going on here._ Suddenly the guild doors burst open revealing Natsu with his infamous smile and Erza walking in with satisfaction on how their job ended.

The moment they saw the master and the members that were crying on the ground cuddled up together they got worried and Natsu started to yell "What's wrong old man? Guys who did this to you why are you crying? If you let me find out who made you cry I'm going to kick their asses" the moment Wendy heard Natsu's words she did something that shocked all the guild members no one has ever expected to ever see Wendy do something like this.

Natsu was shocked when Wendy slapped him on the face "You want to know who did this to us who made us cry well it was both of your fault she left it's all your fault my sister is gone she left me because of your selfishness" "What do you mean she left who left" this time it was Erza who spoke up "Who else do you think left she hasn't been coming to the guild for a month and none of you cared or noticed that she has been missing" Mira responded with venom in her voice. That's when realisation hit them _Where is Lucy?_ At that Wendy gave them the remaining unopened letter.

 **To Team Natsu**

I don't know what I did for you guys to hate me and call me weak but I've decided to do what you guys wished for I'm leaving with my mom and train I'll make the two of you regret what you guys have said to me. When I come back and find the chance to do so I'll beat the both of you guys at the same time with ease. Natsu I just want you to know that I've always loved you since the day we meet but the day you said those words to me and kicked me out that has changed the way I feel about you. Ezra to me you were like the older sister I never had but same as for Batsu that changed after what you said to me. I'll be back one day and make you guys regret calling me weak.

Lucy your used to be teammate

That's when they realized what they have done.

 **Dragon Heart**

 **Normal POV ~~~**

"Wait up Lu~/Lulu~!"two white exceeds called out for Lucy. "Lucy I know you are excited to see your mother after this long mission but you can at least wait for us" Mari said, with with two other members of the Team Star Heart. The members include Lucy the elemental dragon, god, and fairy slayer, Mari the elemental fairy slayer, Lex the elemental dragon slayer, and Max the elemental god slayer. And their exceeds Yumi and Yuki who are twins that belong to Lucy, Mei who belongs to Mari, Sunny who belongs to Lex and finally Joy belonging to Max.

The group were heading back to the guild after their one month job. "Well you guys just have hurry up and catch up to me." Lucy replied. "You know that when you are all excited and all you can't even control your own speed which is hard for us to catch up right?" Lex stated. "Well then you guys will just need more special training."

At the mention of Lucy's special training they couldn't help but shiver at the thought. "No thank you" they answered in unison. "Sorry but I just miss the guild and the kids so much it's been a month since I've seen them" " Yes, yes we all know how much you love them and care for them that's why people call you the star or light of Dragon Heart" Max answered coldly being the more emotionless and cold member of the group.

 **At the guild**

Kids, guild members and exceeds were playing and training, flying and training for the exceeds around the estate or in their case the guild. Since the exceeds were leaving in Dragon Heart everyone in the guild have their own exceeds.

"When is Lucy-nee coming back I miss her so much" one kids called out. "Me too" others started to say. That's when Layla decided to speak "Common kids she will be back in a while ok. I know how much you guys love my daughter but you guys have to be patient k?" With a pouting face the kids and some of the guild members calmed down and went back to what they were doing a while ago. Later that day the guild door was burst open and revealing Lucy and her team.

When the kids caught sight of Lucy they ran over to her and surrounded her and started to ask her about her job this time and how much they miss her. "Loved by the kids as always I see" Mari stated from a distance watching with the rest of the team. "Well that's expected she cares for every one and gives the love every one of us needs she never ignores or thinks any of the members is weak despite her strength and ability" Max spoke up. "I see so you guys are back. How did your job go?"Layla questioned. "It was great mom we got the full reward and they partied for our last day to thank us."Lucy replied with a bright smile remembering the party.

"But our dear Lucy here gave half of our reward back to the village."said a distressed Lex. "Well that's because our Lucy here is to nice and there were some things in the village that needed repair so Lu just gave them back half the reward for their repair for the village."Mari defended Lucy."Well that's great to hear"Layla stated to stop an argument to start. "Ok everyone quiet down I have an announcement to make." Layla said.

After the guild calmed down she started to talk "So you guys might all already know that the Grand Magic Games are coming up and I've decided that our guild will join this years event." "Who are going to be the participants for the games?" someone asked "Well some of you might already guess who are going to be participating in the games so the participants are going to be the members of team Star Heart"Layla announced.

"I knew it. Lucy-nee's team is going to be the strongest out of all the other guilds!" one of the kids exclaimed "Come on little one you shouldn't call others weak K, everyone is weak on their own way and in different ways so you should never call others weak understand?" Lucy scolded "Hai Lucy-nee" "That's a good boy. So guys how about we start training next week since we have two months time to prepare and we just got back from a job." Lucy stated "No objections" Lex replied "Same here" "Me too" Mari and Max answered "Then it's decided we will start training next week!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Oi brats the games for this year are about to start in two months only one team is allowed per guild this year the participants will be Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna" Makarov announced "Now go training! I heard that this year Dragon Heart is going to join the games." "I've heard of that guild they are said to have members that are stronger and as strong as the Ten Wizard Saints" Erza stated

"I've heard that their members only go on S class or above missions the only ones who take missions that are lower than S class are the kids that are the same age as Romeo and Wendy are members that just joined" Levy informed. "Then we should get going and start training" Natsu exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**After two months of training ~~~**

Lucy and her team were coming back from their special training for the Grand Magic Games "Ugh that was hell I never thought that I would ever have to go through Lucy's special training" Max commented while on their way back to the guild. "But to tell the truth it's really effective" Mari commented "Ofcourse it is, how about we train again some other time?" Lucy stated. "That's not what I meant Lucy" Mari protested immediately. "Don't worry Mari, I was just joking" Lucy said.

By the time they arrived back to their guild they could see everyone standing outside the guild waiting for them. When they reached the other guild members they were greeted by everyone after they got back into the guild they partied until night and went back to their own rooms or houses.

 **With Natsu's Team**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna were on their way back to the guild when they heard people talking about one of the new guild that started just two years ago when they passed a village on their way back to the guil.

"I know right they are so strong and nice" one of the villagers said " I've even heard that whenever they finish a job they would only take half of the reward money from the job the finish and the other half would be for the requester to rebuild things that were destroyed during their job even if it was caused by the creature or when it happened before they got to the requesters" another stated.

"I also heard that one of them is really popular among the kids and a lot of people like her alot. I'm so excited to see them at the Grand Magic Games this year I'm totally going to support them." "Same goes for us"

 **Erza's POV ~~~**

After I heard what those guys were talking about I asked the others if they knew which guild they were talking about "Hey guys do you know about the guild they are talking about?" "I'm not sure but I think it's one of the guilds that began two years ago" Lisanna said. "Why don't we just go and ask them?" Gray suggested.

With that said we walked up to those guys and Natsu was the one who spoke up "Hey guys do you mind telling us what guild you guys were talking about?" when they heard Natsu's question a lot of people and passerbys turned around to look at us with shocked expressions "No way! You guys have never heard one of the most famous guilds?" I got a bit irritated at the guys question and said "What if we don't?! Now do you mind telling us which guild you guys are talking about cause by how I see it everyone here seems to know who you were talking about." Natsu said a bit irritated.

"H~hai, well we were talking about the new guild that just started two years ago Dragon Heart." one of them answered.

 **Natsu's POV ~~~**

I was starting to get pissed at what they said just now "H~ha~hai! The guild we were talking about was the guild that started two years ago Dragon Heart" Dragon Heart I've never heard of this guild before I turned to look at the others questioningly wondering if they knew anything about them "I remember now! Master mention them two months ago and I remember stating that they can be stronger than the ten wizard saints" Erza exclaimed.

"Ok, thanks for telling us" I told the guy who told us about Dragon Heart and we left. After we got back to the guild we partied like we usually do.

 **Day of the Grand Magic Games**

 **Lucy's POV ~~~**

We were on our train heading to Crocus for the Grand Magic Games. Today will be the day that I'll be seeing them again I don't know how I should face them, but at the same time I'm excited to be able to prove to Fairy Tail that they were wrong to have ever call me weak.

"Hey! Lulu we are almost there!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly "Wow, this place is awesome!" Sunny exclaimed "I like this place, maybe we could come here some other time other than for the GMG." commented Mei Being the calm one out of the other exceeds from our team other than Yuki. "I agree with Mei" Yuki responded. "Yay! We are here Crocus! We will win number one in this year. Yay!" Joy exclaimed being the always joyful and always filled with excitement all the time out of all the exceeds and the rest of the members of the team.

"Hey Lucy?" Lex called out cutting me of from my thought. "Yes?" I answered back. "Was it really necessary for you and master to book the whole train to Crocus?" he asked "Well the whole guild wanted to come and watch us so this was the only way and the train barely fits all the guild members" "K, I see"

 **Normal POV ~~~**

A couple hours later on their way to Crocus Lucy and her team were all asleep until they heard _We are going to arrive at Crocus in two minutes, please get ready to leave the train and check that you've gotMari the elemental fairy slayer, all your things_ they all got ready to get of the train and look around Crocus before the time for them to go back to their inn before the elimination game.

 **Fairy Tail ~~~**

The members of Fairy Tail were waiting for the next train to Crocus "I can't believe that someone would book an entire train!" Erza exclaimed irritatedly. "I know right how many people do they even have to book a whole train!" Gray agreed with Erza. "Well, atleast I don't have to get on that thing this early" Natsu commented. "Same here" Gajeel agreed.

 **Time Skip ~~~**

It was almost time for the elimination game and every participating guild were getting ready for it to start. That's when they started to feel the shaking underneath them.

" _Welcome to all of you participants cabo! This years elimination game will be like last time you guys have to go through the maze and get to the finish line. But this year we are only taking seven guilds, and there is no guild that can have two teams this year cabo!"_ They heard the announcement and all the teams started to get ready. " _So get ready and start!"_

 **Dragon Heart ~~~**

"Ok guys we are going to get first place for the elimination game"Lucy said. "Don't tell me that we are going to..." Max was cut off by Lucy "that's right so hold on tight guys" and lucy teleported them to the finish line "I'm surprised to see that one of the new guilds reached here in less than ten seconds. Congratulations on getting first you will get 15 extra points for the Games! You can now go back and rest."

 **Fairy Tail ~~~**

"Ugh ~~~ we have been in this maze for years already when can we get out of this place!" Natsu started to get irritated. "We are almost there." Wendy said. They have gone into the maze for almost 40 minutes but they still could not find their way out. "Ah! There's the finish line let's hurry and get over there before it's too late" Erza exclaimed once she got a glimpse of the end and they started to run towards the end.

"Congratulations for making it for the last if you were a bit later you might not have had the chance to get in the games." They were surprised to hear that the were last to arrive the end again this year " What I thought that we would be at least earlier this time!" Natsu exclaimed. "Well that doesn't matter we will show them who the strongest team is. I'm all fired up!"

 **The next day at the Grand Magic Games**

 **Normal POV ~~~**

" _So everyone welcome back to the Grand Magic Games this year cabo! We will be calling out the teams from seventh to first, but first let me introduce the commentators for today. First we have the master of Fairy Tail and one of the ten wizard saints, next we have Jason from from Weekly Sorcerer and last we had the honor and opportunity to invite the master from one of the guilds that just started two years ago, Miss Layla Heartfilia from Dragon Heart!"_

Some people were shocked when they heard the name mainly Fairy Tail " _So now let's introduce the seven teams that will be participating this year."_ Cheers were heard throughout the whole arina. " _So the team who arrived in seventh place is Fairy Tail!"_ when they heard their guild being called Natsu and his team walked out " _In sixth place we have Quatro Cerberus , in fifth we have Mermaid Heak, in fourth the have Blue Pegasus, in third we have Lamia Scale, in second we have Sabertooth!"_

There were so many cheers for the Teams but it got quiet While people were anticipating which guild was first. " _And now for the first guid to arrive in less than ten second we have Dragon Heart!"_ When they came out many cheers could be heard but when the other teams spotted a familiar figure they were shocked to see who was standing with the people from Dragon Heart. " _Now let the game begin"_

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail POV ~~~**

When the first guild was announced the members of Fairy Tail were shocked when they came out. "Lu-lucy?" some guild members said. "What is she doing with them?" Erza said. When team dragon heart got to the center with the other guild Natsu walked over to them and asked "Y-you are Lucy right?" "What if I am Dragneel?" Lucy replied harshly. People could feel the tension between the two guilds. The glares that team Dragon Heart were giving to team Fairy Tail. "What the? Why are they glaring at us?" Natsu asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's because of what we did to Lucy when we kicked her out." Erza answered. This did not go unnoticed by the members of Dragon Heart "Of course, don't think that we don't know what you did to her" Lex replied. "Lucy here is really precious to us to the whole guild" Mari stated. "Yeah yeah, Lucy is the best" the rest of the guild members of Dragon Heart started to cheer.

 **Lucy's POV ~~~**

I was so happy when I heard their word "Yeah, Lucy is the heart of Dragon Heart and the light of Dragon Heart!" I heard some of the guild members yell. I was so happy that I finally found a place which I could really call a family _I won't let anyone hurt my guild members. I won't let them go through what I've been through I will protect them from any harm._ I thought to myself "Ok, settle down now everyone. We will show them how strong we are during the games" I said. "Yeah, let's show them who they are going against" the rest of the team said together.

 **Wendy's POV ~~~**

I was so happy to see Lucy when Team Dragon Heart came out. Of course I was surprised but at the same time happy. I was running towards Lucy when all of a sudden her team rushed and stood protectively before Lucy. "Wha- !?" "Don't think that we will let you Fairys get close to Lucy" one of them said. "Hey, what are you guys doing? Wendy here is one of the members I told you about who cared about me as well as Lisanna over there." I heard Lucy saiy. As soon as they heard what Lucy said they relaxed and let me and Lisanna approach Lucy. "Lucy- nee! I missed you so much. Why did you leave without telling us?" I asked. "Lucy where were you I? Do you know how worried we were?" Lisanna questioned. We were so engaged with Lucy that we forgot that we were still at the Grand Magic Games until Lucy spoke up "I know I'm sorry. I'll tell you guys about what I've been doing all this years after we finish with today's games K?" "Fine / K" me and Lisanna answered. Now I want to finish the games as soon as possible.

 **Lucy's POV ~~~**

I was so happy to see Lisanna and Wendy again, but I didn't want our first meeting in so many years to turn out like this but guess it can't be helped. I could sense that my team were glaring at Team Natsu. "Guys can you stop glaring? We can show them what we've really got during the games so stop your glaring ok?" "Fine" they responded. "So pumpkin head can we start the games now?" " _Yes, yes cabo. This year each guild can chose their participants after the game has been announced and explained. We will start with hiden. But first let us introduce the members now that each guild has been announced. From team Dragon Heart we have Lucy Heartfilia former Fairy Tail mage, Mari, Lex, and Max, and their exceeds Yumi & Yuki, Mei, Sunny, and Joy. For Sabertooth we have Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney the Twin Dragon Slayers, Rufus Lore, Yukino Agria, and Minerva Orlando, and their exceeds Lector and Frosch. For Lamia Scale we have Jura Neekis one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, and Sherria Blendy. Fro Blue Pegasus we have Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Nichiya, and Jenny Realight. For Mermaid Heel we have Kagura Mikazuchi, Beth Vanderwood, Araña Webb, Risley Law, and Millianna. For Quatro Cerberus we have Rocker, Jager, Nobarly, Semmes, and Bacchus Groh. Finally for Fairy Tail we have Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, and Lisanna Strauss "_ after pumpkin head announced the members of each team everyone was cheering for the team they were supporting.

 **Normal POV ~~~**

After the teams were introduced and the rules were explained the games started with Hidden. The participants from each team were Mari, Rufus Lore, Lyon Vastia, Eve Term, Beth Vanderwood, Jager, Gray Fullbuster. " _Let the game begin!"_ the announcer said and the participants were directed into the center of the arena which turned into a town in different spots with clones of every participants. After a while the game ended with Dragon Heart earning the most points followed by Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue  
Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, and last Quatro Cerberus. " _Now that the first game is finished let's start the first battle of the GMG. We will have Fairy Tail vs Dragon Heart. Participants will be participating with their exceeds if they want or have one"_

 **Time Skip After Day 1 ~~~**

 **Fairy TAil POV~~~**

"I can't believe it, was that really Lucy" one of the members questioned. "I can't believe they beat us, and even got first place just in the first day of the GMG" Natsu stated. The other members agreed to what he said but that was the truth. "At least right there they care about her and I can see that she's happy being with them" Macarove said in which Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Levy, Gray, Lisanna, the exceeds agreed to. "Even so I'm not going to let them win so easily" Natsu said. "But still their exceeds were so powerful" Happy said. "Doesn't matter we will show them what Fairy Tail is really made of" Erza announced "YEAH!" the rest of the guild cheered.

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
